Why? A devil may cry fanfiction
by Sportygirl4evar
Summary: Both Dante's and Virgil decide to go to high school. They meet their soul mates and uncover an untimely truth. But who's not telling the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: so I'm going to try this story again. I've restarted it about 5 different times. Please review and make suggestions they mean a lot! I don't own anything if devil may cry**.

Chapter 1

Dante P.O.V

I stared up at the blue sky, clouds with weird shapes, and an occasional bird would fly by. Hell I'm surprised any bird would fly by here in hot as hell Arizona. My eyelids started to feel heavy as I turned onto my side.i let them fall as my breath steadied. Just as I was about to fall asleep I jumped up and onto my feet. Where the hell am I? I thought as I looked around. Oh yeah, the park. I come here every Tuesday to talk to Kat, I then lay her favorite blanket on her favorite spot and lay and look at the sky. After I always forget and panic. God I miss her so much, but somehow she manages to leave me something to hang on to. I growled under my breath and picked up the blanket. I flung the blue blanket over my shoulder and walked down the hill. As I reached the concrete, I was sucked into Limbo.

"I really don't need this shit right now," I groaned as all the monsters spawned around me.

-meanwhile-

Kathleen pov

I slammed my fist on my blaring alarm clock and stared up at my black painted ceiling. I was so comfortable sitting in my tank top and shorts. My comforter thrown on the ground with my dirty laundry. I turned on my side staring at the darkened walls in my room. My eyes began to get heavy, I'll just close them. I thought, and then a sudden pounding in my door woke me up.

"Get up or I'll get Dani," Payton's threatening voice yelled threw the door. I growled in frustration and sat up.

"Alright alright," I said wiping my eyes. I stood and walked to my bathroom, sliding my feet on my brown carpet. Once I reached my destination I quickly stripped and got in the shower. Finally feeling clean I got dressed, putting on my black T-shirt, black jeans, and black DCs. I walked back into my room and put my Nephilim necklace on my dresser. I quickly grabbed a hair tie and put it on my wrist. I walked out into the kitchen to see Payton busy cooking and Dani eating pancakes.

"Hurry and eat, we're late," Payton said, walking to our table and putting down more pancakes. I slid into my seat and plopped some food on my plate. Payton slid next to me and poured some Orange Juice. Payton got up and took Danis and her sports bags to the car.

"What time is it?" Dani asked as the front door closed.

"6:30," I said checking my phone. Payton walked back in and put the keys on the key ring. She sat back down next to me and chugged down her juice.

"Slow down there tiger," I said taking my plate and put it in the sink.

"We gotta go," Dani said putting all the other plates in the sink. We all grabbed our backpacks and raced outside. We piled into Dani's white car.

"Starbucks?" Dani asked starting the car and driving out of our driveway.

"Please," Payton and I said as Dani giggled. Dani drove down the road turning on the radio. She pulled into the drive thru and Dani turned down the music. We all got our coffee and drove to school. We piled out of the car and slung our backpacks over our shoulders. I sipped my coffee as we walked to our favorite spot under the canopy.

"Sup," Ivy said as we sat down at the picnic table.

"Heyo!" Payton said sliding into her spot. We spent ten minutes talking about the bitches of the school and who we liked. We were inturuppted by the bell ringing and I threw away my coffee cup.

**A/n: Sorry this chapters kind of short. Next chapter will be longer! Please check out my other story Thawing that I wrote with my good friend Animelover20013. You'll find it over with her stories. She's a very good writer so please check it out! Also don't forget to review and suggest things to make my story better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated, been busy with school testing. Anonymous revies should be working so please review! I don't own anything from doctor who!**

Payton pov

I slid into my usual spot for lunch, waiting for my friends to arrive. I looked at the main double doors, searching for familiar faces. After a few minutes, 2 guys walked in, deep in conversation. My eyes were immediately drawn to the one with white hair.(clarification, it's Virgil not white hair Dante) I tilted my head and stared. I'm not one to stare, but I couldn't help it. He just looked so damn good.

"Helllo Earth to Payton," Dani said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jumped and flipped over the table, my hand slamming in the table where Dani once was.

"Dude really?" I said standing up.

"You really need to put a cap on that, nice bicycle kick over the table. Buuuuut now everyone's staring at you," Dani said leaning to the side of me. I looked around and started to blush. I kept turning around and met eyes with the white hair kid. I looked down at the floor and walked back to my seat. I slid in and they gradually stopped staring. I looked back up at white hair and their was another boy with white hair.

"Who you guys staring at?" Ivy asked reaching the table. I shook my head and looked at my friends. I turned and saw that Kathleen and Dani were looking at them too.

"We're not staring, were appreciating the hotness," Dani said.

"Mmmhmmm," Kat said. I hit both of their heads and they turned around to face Ivy and me.

"Hey!" Dani said in anger. I motioned for Kat and Dani to come outside, they nodded and we all stood and started walking out.

"Where are you going!" Ivy yelled in anger.

"Just, well be right back," Dani said walking, wrapping her arm in Kat's.

"Don't follow us!" I yelled following the both of them. We ran out the doors to the back of the grass field. Kat pulled out the map and spray paint. She quickly sprayed it and picked up the map. I stepped on first and went into Limbo. After a few minutes Dani emerged, then Kat.

"Okay so, obviously we like them," I said.

"No, it's more than that," Dani said as she pulled out her Doctor Who necklace. Don't ask me why she decided to disguise her Nephilim necklace as this she did.

"Ummm why are you pulling out your necklace?" Kat asked tapping her Dcs on the ground.

"I made my necklace warm when I meet the one, and it's warm," Dani said.

"Ah hell," I said putting my head in my hand. I heard a monster growl from behind me and I pulled out my scythe, Dani pulled out her guns, and Kat her guns.

White hair Dante pov

I stood behind Vergil, lowering my gaze. The strawberry blond met my gaze. I smirked and depended my gaze. As she depended hers she was turned around, and my gaze was blocked by Dante.

"Ah, so you see them too," Dante said. I growled and straightened, Vergil turned and was smiling.

"So we all looked and did we all see the black and red haired girl do the flip and the strawberry blond dodge?" Vergil said quickly. Dante and I nodded.

"They're probably just in karate," I said waving my hand.

"Yeah," Dante said. I rolled my eyes and bolted off towards the foyer.

**A/n: so this was more of a filler chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also I am going to try and update every weekend! Please review it makes me really happy and gives me new ideas**!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: this chapter should be extra long and then I will be uploading another chapter sometime this weekend.**

Dani pov

I grabbed all of my bags as the bell rang and ran out the door.

"Dani? May I have a word?" The Principal asked from behind me, I grunted and turned around looking up at him.

"Yes Mr. James? Can it be quick I have to get to my job," I said looking into his green eyes.

"I know, I'm asking you to quit," he said, squinting his eyes as he got pushed by passing kids.

"Oh hell no, Mr. James we went over this. It's my job, I don't ask you to quit. So find a new strip club," I said and turned on my heel, walking to the bathroom. I ran in a stall and opened my gym bag. My leggings and jean shorts were replaced with black jeans, and my Paramore shirt was replaced with a black Tshirt, I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. I took my necklace out of my shirt and rested it on the top of my shirt. I threw all my other clothes in my bag and ran out to my car.

"You're late," Kat said as I grabbed my keys and unlocked the car.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as the three of us slid in. I started the car and drove off of Delmontez Campus and onto 5th street.

"So what happened?" Payton asked from the back seat. I glanced up at her threw the window and saw she was dressed in black leggings, black heeled boots, and a black Tshirt, her blue Nephilim necklace catching my eye.

"Principal wants me to quit again," I said looking back down at the road.

"Wow," Kat groaned as I glanced at her. She was her black jeans, black Dcs, and a black Tshirt.

"Woah woah woah, where's your necklace?" I asked looking at the road.

"Oh god not this again," Kat groaned as we pulled to the back of the club.

"We are marked by our necklace, that's all we have left," I said turning off the car.

"Whatever," Kat groaned as I put her necklace around her neck, the red gem sparkling. We got out of the car and walked threw the club.

"You're late," Jordan said as we walked in.

"Yeah, yeah," Payton said as I broke off to go prep.

Payton pov

"Can I get the good stuff?" I asked searching threw the racks. Kat nodded and reached under the bar, pulling out a bottle marked xxx. I grabbed it and popped off the top.

"Thanks," I said, and took a long swig.

"Ew, that's unsanitary," Dani said walking up as I put the bottle down.

"Fuck it," I said and took another swig as Danis nose wriggled in disgust. I walked around and sit next to dani on the spoon shaped bar stool. Kat rolled her eyes and picked up my bottle, putting the cork back in, and put it away.

"So, the usual after work?" Kat asked.

"Nah, I gotta study for a test tomorrow," I said, crossing my legs.

"Bullshit," Dani said next to me.

"I second that," Kat said raising her hand.

"Well it's your word against mine, see you in court," I said standing up.

"That's a Big Bang Theroy reference," Kat said as Jordan walked up.

"We're open," he said as music started pounding. Dani walked off as people started piling in.

"2 vodkas," Dani said walking by. I grabbed my shaker and poured different alcohols into it. I poured the drink into the glasses and pushed them out. I turned to the wall of liquor as the hairs on my neck stood up. I turned on my heel and saw the three guys walking in.

"2 o'clock," I whispered in Kats ear. She turned to look and her demeanor changed. I squinted my eyes as a glint of blur caught my eye. My eyes widened and I looked at Kat

"What?" Kat asked as I looked at her.

"We need to get to Limbo, now," I said. She nodded And I glanced at Dani. She nodded as I walked out. Kat opened a gate and I stepped on. Minutes after Dani and Kat were there.

"Okay, why are we here," Dani asked, slanting.

"They're Nephilim," I said rushed.

"How?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean how?" I asked pacing.

"How do you know," Dani said.

"They have identical Nephilim necklaces," I said.

"So?" Kat asked

"So, you can't just buy them," I said as monsters appeared behind us.

"Well fuck," Dani said.

**A/n: Hope you enjoy a longer chapter! Please review and you get a shout out! Lots of love**

**Sporty girl 4 eva**

**Ps sorry this went up late, it didn't go up when I thought it did**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So sorry guys for everything that's been late. I'm full of excuses that I won't bore you with, so Im going to pour my anger into this chapter. Enjoy

~sporty

Dani POV

I anxiously tapped my foot, waiting for someone to walk up. ANYONE to walk up so I can just rant to them.

"Hey," a deep, husky, voice said behind me. I snapped my head around to stare into the sunlight, blocking my view. I put my hand above my eyes and squinted. My heart dropped as I recognized who he was. I coughed and looked away.

"Um, hello," I awkwardly said. Maybe not anyone I thought.

"Me and my brothers are new here and were wondering if you could give us a tour?" He asked, sliding into view.

"And you are?" I asked, glancing up.

"I'm Dante, hottest motherfucker you've ever seen," Dante said as I stared into his deep, icy blue eyes.

"A little cocky now are we?" I said, leaning back into nothingness. I shrieked aloud as I started falling towards the white tile. I put my hands out in instinct as I was mere inches from the tile, I stopped. I blinked once, twice, my fuzzy fusion cleared and I saw a black T-shirt, outlining his muscles, most of them covered by his red cloak. My eyes widened as I saw his red nephilim necklace glowing. I looked up at him and he looked at me with a smirk, I now noticed our hands were intertwined, and he was kneeling, holding me up.

"A little cocky now are we?" He mocked, unmoving as we stared at each other.

"I shou-" I started, and he cut me off with pushing his lips against mine. My eyes widened, then slowly closed as I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other in his hair. I bent my knees so it would be easier to hold me up, somehow I ended up turning around. I parted and he put me back up to a sitting position. My phone buzzed on the table and I turned to look at it, Paytons face lit up the screen. I grabbed it and turned back to look at where Dante once was. I frowned and answered the phone.

"What," I snapped into the phone.

" wow, who shit in your cherrios?" Payton asked, her voice ringing in my ear.

"Well, you just fucking screwed me out of getting laid tonight," I said looking around the empty lunch room.

"Oooo, with who?" She asked, I could imagine her grinning with excitement.

" none of your damn business," I snapped, and pressed the end button. I rested my hand on my forehead and pressed two fingers to my lips. I could still feel his lips against mine as I stared at the blank wall.

"Wassup?" Ivy asked sliding next to me. I shook my head and smiled brightly at her.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"You sure? I know your upset face," Ivy said.

"I'm fine." I said looking down at my phone going in google. Nephilims I searched, endless prophecies popped up as I scanned them.

"Coffee Dani?" Payton said, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up and Kat held a Starbucks cup in front of my face. I greedily grabbed it and sipped as I continued my search.

"What? No hug?" Kat asked sliding next to me. I grabbed her head and kissed it, then resumed my search. I narrowed my search to Nephilim Mates.

"Hello? Earth to Dani," Ivy said, snapping her fingers. I play bit her and resumed. My fingers tapped and I clicked the last result. My eyes widened and I slid my phone across the table to Payton. Kat made a hurt face and I shrugged apologetically.

"Is it no talking hour?" Ivy asked as I watched Payton open her eyes in surprise. She slid the phone to Kat who narrowed her eyebrows as she picked up the phone.

"Stuff for class," I said, shrugging her off.

"And it can't be discussed out loud?" Ivy asked

"Nope," Kat said, and slid the phone under my hand. I picked it up and glanced at the screen, which had my group text open, Kat and Payton had their phones out and already started.

Do you think they already know? Kat asked.

How do we even know if they are Nephilim? Kat asked

Because he kissed me, I typed. I felt kat and Payton look at me in surprise and a burning lift to my cheeks.

WTF dude! Kat typed. The bell rang and we all picked up our bags and headed to class.

"This conversation isn't over," Kat whispered in my ear.

I anxiously tapped my foot as class started, the person behind me getting up and moving over to their friends. I snorted as our teacher ran in, his hair messily slicked back, and coffee stains on his shirt.

"Sorry class, woke up a little late this morning," he said, straightening his tie. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the drawing I was sketching. A knock on the door that drew everyone's attention. Mr. James and Dante walked in. Ah hell, I thought looking back down.

"Class, this is your new classmate Dante. He has another brother Dante, and a third brother Virgil. Treat them with respect." Mr. James said and left.

"Dante, take an open seat," Mr. Martin said motioning to the room. I glanced up and saw him smirk, walking down the aile. He slid into the seat behind me, and I cursed under my breath. I heard the chair squeak as he leaned forward, breathing in my ear.

"Miss me?" He asked, sending a chill down my spine. I heard him chuckle as Mr. Martin glared at me.

"Dani," Mr. Martin said. Everyone looked at me as I looked up. "Would you mind explaining to Dante what our current event homework is?" I put on a fake smile and nodded, spinning in my seat. I stared at him, he leaned back in the seat, a bright grin on his face.

"What the hell, one day your in another class, and now you're here," I spat.

"What can I say? I can be very persuasive," he whispered, making it sound extremely dirty.

"You need an article, edited summary rough draft, and a final draft," I said turning back around. Mr. Martin continued to lecture as Dante leaned forward, his chair squeaking.

"I know who you are," he whispered in my ear.

"And who exactly might that be?" I snapped looking downwards,

"You're a Nephilim," he said. My eyes widened and the bell filed my ears. I snapped around but Dante was long gone.

A/n: I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry I took so long to upload. That's all I can really say to you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Also in about two weeks ll be on summer vacation so expect more updates!

Payton pov

I pushed my way through the crowded hallway, elbowing people as I pushed through.

"Need to talk," Dani whispered in my ear, grabbing my shoulders and steering me towards the stairwell. As we walked under to our secret spot she started pacing.

"Care to explain?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"They know, or at least one of them do, i don't know," Dani said rushed.

"Breathe, who knows what?" I said, gripping her shoulders holding her in place.

"The twins and brother know we're Nephilim, or at least the white haired twin does," Dani said, tousling her hair by running her hand through it.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at her muddy green eyes.

"In class, he whispered it in my ear," she said, starting to pace again.

"Shit," I said, putting my forehead in my head.

"Well if they know then aren't they Nephilim too?" Dani asked as the hallways cleared.

" We can't discuss this right now, but meet me back here in 20 minutes," I said, and bolted to my classroom. I pushed open the door as the late bell rang and walked down the aisle, as everyone continued to sit on desks and talk to their friends. I slid into my desk in the back corner of the class, leaving a desk open behind me. I reached down in my extremely large bag and pulled out my laptop, turning it on quickly. I looked up at the clock on the wall, _10:25. _I looked back down at my glowing screen, watching the blue circle spin.

"Alright, bell works going up on the board," Mr. Martin said, sitting behind his desk.

"I don't think you need that," a voice whispered behind me, sending various chills down my spine. I snapped my head down and gasped, looking at the ground, on it a blue cloak.

"Well, I, um," I stuttered. _God what the hell is wrong with me? _I thought, quickly looking back at my screen typing in my password.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, as Mr. Martin walked down the aisle.

"Payton, why is your computer out?" Mr. Martin asked as everyone in my class watched us.

"Because, on your lesson plans, it says to work on Civil war essay. To do that I need my laptop," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Very well, but please get a different screensaver," he said continuing up the row. I looked back at my screen that had a picture of me and my friends at a pool, in our swimsuit, flipping off the camera. I smirked and bent over, grabbing my notebook. The male behind me whistled as I was still getting my notebook.

"I would love to see you in that," he said. I sat back up and looked straight at his icy blue eyes.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?" I snapped.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Virgil " he said, holding out his hand. I looked at him and outstretched my tattooed hand. He held my hand in his, admiring the swirls poking out of my leather jacket. He slowly slid my sleeve up, revealing my Osirus tattoo with intricate swirls surrounding the scythe. My laptop dinged but I ignored it, captivated by Vergil's beautiful blue eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes," I whispered, looking down at my desk.

"You are beautiful period," he said, holding my chin and pulling my head back up. We started smiling, only worrying about us. We were in our own world of happiness, and not even Mr. Martin could ruin that. My phone frantically buzzed in my pocket and I sighed. I turned, glancing at the clock, _11: 05. I forgot about Dani,_ I thought, I handed Mr. Martin my fake phone and ran towards the stairwell. As I arrived Dani glared at me and I frowned.

"I'm so sorry, I got caught up with Vergil," I said panting.

"Who is Vergil?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"He's the brother that's not a twin," I said regaining my breath.

"Wow, what happened? DId he tell you that he's Nephilim?" Dani asked, pushing herself up into a standing position.

"We almost kissed, and no he did not, we didn't end up talking much," I said, wiping off my black leggings as I stood taller.

"Why are these guys so god damn attractive and make it so easy for us to fall in with them!" Dani said groaning.

"Because they're hot!" I said, pulling up my thigh high boots.

"I think that the prophecy is right," Dani said, pulling her phone back out.

"Me too, even though I really don't want to have a mate in high school," I groaned, pulling on my leather jacket.

"Me either," Dani said as she sighed. Kat walked up, her face extremely flushed.

"What happened?" I asked.

- About 20 minutes earlier Kat pov

I slid into my desk as Ms. Donovan turned on the promethean board.

"Class we have a new student meet Dante, don't confuse Dante with his twin brother Dante with white hair that isn't in here, Dante take a seat behind Kat," Ms. Donovan said, busy ruffling through papers. I took in a sharp breath as the hairs on my neck stood straight up.

"And you are?" Dante asked, his deep voice catching my attention.

"Kathleen, but everyone calls me Kat," I said, shifting awkwardly.

"Do you know any other Kats," he asked, whispering in my ears.

"Um, one, but we weren't very close. She was busy with her rebellion group or something," I said, rushed. _God, why am I telling him all of this!_ I groaned as he shifted behind me.

"Did she teach you how to open portals to Limbo," he asked, his voice low enough only for me to hear.

"Yes? Why?" I asked, my heart racing.

"I know you're Nephilim, as am I" He whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat, and I raised my hand.

"Yes Kat?" Ms. Donovan said.

"Can I step out for a minute?" I asked. She nodded and I slid out of my seat, feeling Dante's dark eyes follow me out the door. I turned and quickly walked to the stairwell, hoping to find the on person I need to see.

"What happened," Payton's voice said, breaking my thoughts.

"They know, they DEFINITELY know," I said, my hands shaking.

"How?" Dani asked, walking up from the shadows.

"He asked about Kat, and if I can go to Limbo, and he told me that they're Nephilim too," I blurted out, my breathe catching.

"So it's official, we have to save this god forsaken world," Dani said as Mr. James walked over.

"And how fun it will be to know that they know you love them and they love you, but you'll never be together. Because by this time tomorrow you will be dead, get em' boys," Mr. James said, as a towel covered my nose and I fell into blackness.

**A/n: Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come! Hope you enjoyed this cliff hangerish type thing. Duces!**


End file.
